1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of mobile device processing; and more specifically, to the management of notification messages.
2. Background
Users of mobile devices (e.g., laptops, palmtops, mobile phones, smartphones, multimedia phones, portable media players, GPS units, mobile gaming systems, etc.) may have applications installed that periodically receive notification messages from notification services. For example, such applications include “push” email services (e.g., MobileMe, Microsoft Exchange ActiveSync, push-IMAP, Yahoo! Push, etc.) or other push services (e.g., update/upgrade services, news services, weblog services, podcast services, social networking services, or other types of services where notification messages may be sent.). Notification messages typically represent events of interest which are typically defined by the applications (e.g., new email indicator, new news item indicator, new podcast indicator, change of online status of a social networking friend, etc.).
In order to conserve battery life, mobile devices may enter into a reduced power mode when not connected to a constant power supply and not actively being used (e.g., an idle state). This is typically referred to as “sleep” mode. The sleep mode of particular mobile devices may be different depending on the characteristics of the mobile device. For example, in the case where the mobile device has network access, (e.g., cellular access, WiFi access, etc.), sleep mode may include temporally putting the main processor to sleep and turning off the display, yet keeping the radio stack in an operable function. Thus, while in sleep mode, these mobile devices may continue to receive notification messages for their installed applications. Upon receipt of notification messages, these mobile devices are awakened to process those notification messages.